the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1 is a Blu-ray Disc and DVD box set by Warner Home Video. It was released on November 15, 2011. It contains 50 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons and numerous supplements. A DVD version of the box set was released on July 3, 2012, but contained no extras.The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour DVD news: Announcement for Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Vol. 1 on DVD | TVShowsOnDVD.com All but seven cartoons included on this volume - Lovelorn Leghorn, The Hasty Hare, Hare-Way to the Stars, Bill of Hare, A Witch's Tangled Hare, Feline Frame-Up, and From A to Z-Z-Z-Z - were previously released as a part of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection or a Looney Tunes Super Stars DVD. Three others were released as part of other sets. Disc 1 Special features Behind the Tunes * Wagnerian Wabbit: The Making of What's Opera, Doc? * Twilight in Tunes: The Music of Raymond Scott *Powerhouse in Pictures * Putty Problems and Canary Rows * A Chuck Jones Tutorial: Tricks of the Cartoon Trade * The Charm of Stink: On the Scent of Pepé Le Pew Alternate audio tracks * Audio commentaries ** Eric Goldberg on Baseball Bugs, Buccaneer Bunny, Rabbit Hood, Rabbit of Seville, Robin Hood Daffy, Scaredy Cat ** Greg Ford on The Old Grey Hare ** Jerry Beck on 8 Ball Bunny, Speedy Gonzales ** Chuck Jones, Maurice Noble and Michael Maltese on What's Opera, Doc? ** Daniel Goldmark on What's Opera, Doc? ** John Kricfalusi on The Great Piggy Bank Robbery ** Paul Dini on A Pest in the House ** Michael Barrier and Mel Blanc on The Scarlet Pumpernickel ** Michael Barrier and Chuck Jones on Duck Amuck ** Michael Barrier and Bob Clampett on Baby Bottleneck, A Tale of Two Kitties ** Michael Barrier on Kitty Kornered, Beep, Beep ** Jerry Beck and Martha Sigall on Old Glory ** Greg Ford and Friz Freleng on Tweetie Pie ** Michael Barrier, Michael Maltese and Treg Brown on Fast and Furry-ous ** Michael Barrier and Michael Maltese on For Scent-imental Reasons * Music-only tracks include: What's Opera, Doc?, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, Duck Amuck, Robin Hood Daffy, Speedy Gonzales * Vocal-only tracks include: What's Opera, Doc? Disc 2 Special features Behind the Tunes * It Hopped One Night: The Story Behind One Froggy Evening * Wacky Warner One-Shots * Mars Attacks! Life on the Red Planet with My Favorite Martian (provided in HD) * Razzma-Taz: Giving the Tasmanian Devil His Due (provided in HD) * The Ralph Phillips Story: Living the American Daydream (provided in HD) Alternate Audio Tracks * Audio commentaries ** Michael Barrier, Corny Cole, Chuck Jones, Maurice Noble and Michael Maltese on One Froggy Evening ** Jerry Beck and Stan Freberg on Three Little Bops ** Eric Goldberg on I Love to Singa, Chow Hound, Bewitched Bunny, From A to Z-Z-Z-Z, Boyhood Daze ** Michael Barrier, John McGrew, Paul Julian and Gene Fleury on The Dover Boys at Pimento University ** Michael Barrier and Pete Alvarado on Haredevil Hare ** Michael Barrier and Maurice Noble on Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century ** Jerry Beck on Devil May Hare ** June Foray on Broom-Stick Bunny ** Greg Ford on Feed the Kitty ** Amid Amidi on From A to Z-Z-Z-Z * Music-only tracks include: One Froggy Evening, Three Little Bops, Hare-Way to the Stars, Ducking the Devil, A Witch's Tangled Hare, Feed the Kitty and Boyhood Daze * Music-and-effects tracks include: Bewitched Bunny, Broom-Stick Bunny and Feline Frame-Up * Vocal-only tracks include: Three Little Bops Disc 3: Bonus Materials * A Greeting from Chuck Jones * Chuck Amuck: The Movie * Chuck Jones: Extremes & In-Betweens, a Life in Animation * Chuck Jones: Memories of Childhood * The Animated World of Chuck Jones (9 Cartoons) **''Point Rationing of Foods'' **''Hell-Bent for Election'' **''So Much for So Little'' **''Orange Blossoms for Violet'' **''A Hitch in Time'' **''90 Day Wondering'' **''Drafty, Isn't It?'' **''The Dot and the Line: A Romance in Lower Mathematics'' **''The Bear That Wasn't'' * How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Pencil Test * The Door (provided in HD) * Bonus Cartoons (9 Cartoons) **''The Fright Before Christmas'' from Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales **''Spaced Out Bunny'' from Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over **''Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century'' from Daffy Duck’s Thanks-for-Giving (censored version) **''Another Froggy Evening'' **''Marvin the Martian in the Third Dimension'' **''Superior Duck'' **''From Hare to Eternity'' **''Father of the Bird'' **''Museum Scream'' (provided in HD) See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) References Category:Looney Tunes home video releases Category:Home media